


Attack On Titan One-Shots

by WhispersOfSleeping



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Jean, Cute Bertolt Hoover, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Reiner is a funny guy, Secret Admirer, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispersOfSleeping/pseuds/WhispersOfSleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of AoT/SnK one-shots using one word prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jean/Reader

     "Why do you think that Levi is always so intent on having everything clean?" You questioned as you and Jean sat down to eat a bit of lunch. You'd thought about sitting in the mess hall, but today you were just too exhausted emotionally and physically from the expedition the day before to even bother with having to deal with other people. Jean, whom you'd become close with over the previous weeks, seeing that you were alone had joined you.  
     "Maybe it's his way of distracting himself from all of the horrors that he's seen," shrugged Jean. He seemed just as tired as you felt.  
     "Maybe," you nodded.  
     "So...um...(Y/N)," he started. You looked up at him. His intense amber eyes were locked on you.  
     "Yeah?"  
     "Umm," his face flushed pink and his eyes flicked to the stables across the way. You could almost swear that you saw Connie duck behind a stall door and a faint snicker follow. When you turned back to face Jean, he immediately leaned towards you.  
     "Umm...Jean?" you questioned, slightly confused. Something was up. Then all of the sudden, Jean's face was rushing towards yours, eyes closed, lips puckered. BONK! His forehead slammed right into yours.  
     "Ow, Jean. What the heck?" You gasped, rubbing your forehead. He stared at you with wide eyes and his face was bright red.  
     "I'm so sorry, (Y/N)! Are you okay?" he gasped. "I didn't mean to."  
     "What was that even about?"  
     "Uh...Connie told me that I had to make my move or he was going to steal you from me and I couldn't let that happen," blurted Jean in a rush and then you heard Connie's laugh echoing from the stables where he was lying on the ground, dying of laughter.  
     "That could not have turned out any better," you heard Connie say and you returned your gaze to Jean.  
     "And you believed him? His goal in life is to embarrass everyone."  
     Jean looked ashamed.  
     "I'm sorry, (Y/N)," he muttered, looking like a puppy who'd just been scolded..  
     "But you did need to make a move," you whispered, grabbing the strap of his maneuver gear that ran across his chest and yanking him towards you. This time his lips actually met yours, but maybe that was because this time, you were the one making the move.  
     "Kirstein! (Y/L)! My office! Now!" shouted the unmistakable voice of Levi and then mumblings of "brats." You didn't regret kissing Jean though. You'd have to remember to thank Connie when you were done with whatever punishment that Levi decided to bless you with.


	2. Reiner Braun|College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompt: Run

        You zoomed around campus like your life depended on it, running from class to class since there was so little time between them. It was a pain in the butt, but you'd scheduled them so close together for a reason. Your parents hadn't been able to pay for you to go to college, so you had to pay for it yourself and in order to do that, you had a full time job. Scheduling all of your classes for two days gave you time to work five days with some overtime, which paid for what your loans and scholarships didn't.  
        "Oof!" Suddenly you found yourself flat on your butt and you looked up to find a very tall, very burly blond man standing above you and an even taller, very lanky dark-haired man beside him.  
The blond immediately stretched his hand out to help you up, an apologetic smile crossing his face. You gratefully took his hand and he lifted you to your feet with little effort.  
        "Sorry bout that. Bert and I weren't paying attention. You okay?" he questioned. You nodded even though your tail bone did kinda hurt. "How about I walk you to your next class?"  
        "Huh?" You asked, eyes widening in surprise at his sudden suggestion. "Why?"  
        "My way of apologizing. Plus, can't have you running into anyone else and getting hurt again," he grinned.  
        "Oh...But I don't really know you..." You trailed off.  
        "Reiner Braun and my buddy here is Bertholdt Hoover." You glanced at the dark-haired man. For a moment you'd forgotten that he was there. He hadn't said a word and stood there looking like a bewildered deer. You introduced yourself, but still weren't so sure about letting him walk you to class.  
        "We're gonna be late for class," Bertholdt muttered to Reiner quietly.  
        "Then go on ahead, Bert. I'll be there later." Bertholdt didn't object, he just nodded and quietly started to walk away. "So where are we headed?"  
        "To the science building."  
        "Well, let's get going then," he grinned and started walking that way. You followed quietly, a few steps behind. "So why do you always run around campus like that? Like you're Forrest Gump or something?"  
        You explained your situation quietly and he listened intently.  
        "I think you might want to invest in a bicycle...but then you might be running people over instead of just running into them," he laughed. You giggled a little at that too.  
        "Still don't think I could've ran you over though," you laughed as you stared at his back. He was built like a truck and running into him felt like you had run into a brick wall. He shrugged his large shoulders and slowed his pace to walk beside you.   
        In the few minutes that it took the two of you to reach your class, Reiner hadn't let you stop laughing. He was quite a funny guy and you hoped that this wouldn't be the last time that you got to talk to him.  
        "So Reiner?"  
        "So (Y/N)?" You both spoke at the same time and he paused. "Ummm...go ahead."  
        "Uh, you first," you said. You were too nervous to ask him if he'd like to hang out later.  
        "Oh, well..." he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Wanted to know if you wanted to hang out later...if you have any free time?"  
        Your eyes widened in surprise.  
        "Yeah, I'd love to!" You gasped. "Uh, I mean...yeah, sure."  
        You two quickly exchanged numbers and he waved as he left and you hurried into class, barely making it to your seat on time.


	3. Bertholdt Hoover|High School AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompt: Admirer

      Everyday there would be some sort of gift in your locker, if it was small enough, or held to the outside with a magnet or a paperclip through one of the slots. They ranged from flowers to poems, not handwritten but by your favorite poets, from candies to tiny trinkets. They were all beautiful, well thought out gifts, but you had no idea who was leaving them.  
     Today it was the same. One flower, a lavender rose. This was the flower that you received most often. You appreciated every gift that the admirer left for you, you just wished that you knew who he or she was.  
You picked up the rose and held it to your nose, breathing in it's sweet scent as you opened your locker and began to pull out your books.  
     "Hey, (Y/N). Another rose?" questioned your best friend Christa as she appeared beside you. You nodded with a smile. "I wonder who's been leaving them."  
      "Me too," you laughed, carrying the rose on top of your books.  
      "Do you always get gifts around the same time?" she questioned.  
      "Yup, usually when I come back from lunch there's one," you replied.  
     "Hmm...maybe tomorrow we could wait and see if they show up," she smiled. It was a brilliant idea, you had to admit, but it made you nervous. If you waited and they showed up would you confront them or just let them continue to leave gifts without you ever letting them know that you'd seen them? Would it be someone that you actually liked or would you have to break someone's heart?  
      "I don't know, Christa. If they wanted me to know, they'd probably tell me," you muttered. She rolled her eyes.  
      "They do want you to know. They're just afraid to tell you themselves. What if it's Bertholdt?" she questioned. You blushed and quietly shushed her.  
      "I doubt it's him," you whispered.  
    "You never know. If you don't wait with me tomorrow, then I guess I'll have to confront the admirer myself," she threatened.  
     "Fine. Fine," you grumbled.

* * *

  
     "It doesn't look like he's going to show up today, Christa," you muttered in defeat as the end of lunch neared.  
     "Maybe he always waits until the end of lunch," she replied. You sighed.  
    "Christa, I'm telling you that it's not Bert-" You trailed off as Bertholdt made his way down the hall. Was it really him? Had Christa been right all along?  
    He paused in the middle of the hall and glanced around before stepping up to your locker and starting to tuck a piece of paper into the slot. You jumped out of your hiding place and ran to him. He turned eyes wide and a blush spread across his face.  
    "So it was you, Bertholdt?" You questioned.  
    "Uh...umm..."  
   "It's okay. I like you too!" You replied, blushing after realizing what you'd just blurted out. What if he'd just had the wrong locker all along?   
    "Really?" he questioned.  
    "Totally," you nodded. "I've liked you since we were like thirteen."  
    He looked completely caught off guard, then he smiled. That was something that you didn't see everyday, but you definitely wanted to see it more often.

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be found on my DA under the same username. ^_^


End file.
